Boys, Friends, School & Drama Perfect Right?
by chameleon510
Summary: Josh and i are over. Zach and i well you just gotta read to see. Im just a normal girl at a rgular school. But how normal are we really? Rated T for language and suggestive things. You gotta read to know anything else. i mean what good is the story if this tells you everything. Btw Im so not a spy. Only in my dreams :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Well I wanted to start a new story for Valentine's Day this is mostly from**_ _**cammies POVbut it might vary from time to time. **_

Left foot right foot left right. I walked down the hall, back to English class, frustrated with these guys I saw. Two words Josh & Friends. When I walked in the class I looked at Mrs.M and yelled out "Oh my gosh guys freaking suck" Mrs.M just looked at me and Liz wrote a note that said what's wrong with you. Unfortunately Grant yelled out "because Josh said no" I lost it and said "shut the hell up Grant" even though Grant is my 1 year older brother. Oh well I'll apologize later. So see I liked Josh and his cousin's friend Chastity tried to hook us up. Well he said he didn't know if he liked me he just notices me as the pretty girl in class. So he said he'll go out with me for 3 days to see if he likes me. My friends, Bex, Macey and Liz, kept trying to convince me to say yes to this and Chastity said either way imp telling him yes. So when we got to English he said never mind to the whole thing. I was crushed on the inside but on the out I didn't care.

So it's like 2 months later and there's this guy, Zach, who I think is cute and nice but where from two different worlds. I mean where both rich but he's known for being Hot & popular for being someone who gets in trouble and all the guys want to hang out with him. Me, im known all over but for the cute rich girl who can talk her way out of trouble and the bad ass that the teachers think is an Angel.

I have history with him I also have this new class there trying every Wednesday called "Advisory" it's like this class where we have our own mentor. I know right a mentor in 7th grade. So him and my parents are like super close. How I don't know I just know that he comes over every Friday and Saturday with Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas, Nick, and our parents for the "Vacation Meeting". We stay on one side of the mansion while the parents on the side with a bar. So it's the Saturday before Valentine's Day and Zach parents Anniversary too. Apparently there going to pick who Zach's staying with. At the end of the night they just say they're going to tell the adults on Sunday and leave. I tell everyone good night and run upstairs to go to sleep. On Sunday night I text the girls. There's this new app for the IPhone called Group it and we can all text together. As I text it shows on my phone like this...

Cammie: Omg Zach waz soo freakin HAWT tonight

Bex: Omg Cammie hez out of your league

Liz: Uhhh

Macey: No comment

Cammie: Seriously Bex your 1of my besties and YOU date my brother... O wow the boy dictionary has nothing to say that's a 1st

Macey: Rude!

Bex: That wasn't YOUR call for me and Grant

Liz: Guys STOP fighting

Cammie: Liz is right, Bex your right on all of it and sorry mass

Macey: Your good night guys The Beauty goddess needs her sleep I mean Zach is staying at one of our houses 2morrow and Tuesday is Valentine's day 3

Liz: Night

Bex: Night

Cammie: Don't let the bed bugs bite :)

Macey: Don't

Bex: Say

Liz: That

Cammie: lamo's ruin fun once again night seriously!

School went by in a flash and Zach just kept saying he's not telling us who he is staying with 1 of us will find out tonight. We also don't have any homework because V-Day is 2morrow!

It's like one of those brother sister moments where imp not yelling at Grant or teasing him because he failed pre-k. No imp just sitting on his bed with him watches twilight Eclipse. I know right but Grant has never seen it so after he says he's going to take a shower then where watching breaking dawn part 1. I just lay on his bed playing temple run when the door opens with Zach standing there smirking. I smile and say "so we're the lucky people?" He just nods and says "your parents said to come say hi to you and Grant so I was looking for Grant." My smile faded and he smirked again saying "don't worry Cam I would have came and saw you too eventually." I wish I was working tonight at Gallagher Cafe. That way I wouldn't have looked hurt. I say "what's up with you and MS imp too good for you?" His smirk fades and he lays on the bed next to me. "She broke up with me" I have to hold my smile in and lean on him and mumble her loss on his shirt.

After a minute he looks at me and sits up bringing me with him. He leans in and kisses me after I got over the shock I started kissing back. He lays me down very softly and we continue making out. Grants showering sounds like rain. After 10 minutes Grants water stops and Zach sits up again omg I feel like imp on an elevator that can't make up its mind on where to go. He pulls back and stands up saying something about Grant coming back. I rapped my arms around his neck while sitting on my knees in the bed "Zach" I whine "I don't want you to go you make me happy." He smirks at how slutish I sound while saying after he says hi to grant he will come and stay with me for a while. "Why does my bitch of a brother have to know your here?" "Your parents might say something to him and don't call him a bitch yall were just being nice to each other" Fine I say while standing up and giving him a hug he bites my neck for a second before saying now go I mumble tease under my breath. I pass grant on my way to my room unlike me grant uses the bathroom in the hall I use the one in my room. I say "night we have company." he looks confused. How he got to the 7th grade I really don't know.

30 minutes later after showering putting on under clothes, an undershirt and some shorts I walk in my room. Zach is sitting on my bed smirks and says "awe you got all under dressed for me." I smirk and say no this is always and lean in and start to kiss him I feel him smirk and say "I need to stay over more often." Shut up and just kiss me I thought. "So demanding" Zach mumbled through the kiss laying back on my bed pulling me with him. Shit I got to watch what I think/say around him. "Awe why would you do that it makes you so hot and you shouldn't curse so much it's not a good look on you" I gave him a glare but he made me stop once he started kissing me on my neck. I stopped talking and moaned. He sat up and I looked at him a little disappointed "if you keep moaning your brothers going to walk in here. Trust me I want to stay but your parents and brother would kill me." He got up kissed me and promised to tell everyone tomorrow and left.

I laid down and thought about what happened today. I made out with Zach. I was so shocked I fell asleep with my lights on great right? No not when your brother comes to see if your awake and knocks really loud. After Grant left I went to sleep and dreamed about guess who? You guessed it Zach Goode. Well I wonder how the girls will take it. Grant? Josh! I don't know well as that movie my mom likes, Annie, says tomorrow tomorrow ill Love you tomorrow.

_**So what do you think? What will the girls say? What will MS im too good for you say? What's her name? Will I stop asking all these questions? **_

_**BTW this story is kind of true if you put cammie with a new name= me you put bex and change her name you get my bestie Esme. You get Macey and change it you get my other bestie Griselda you change Liz name you get my bestie Fabi and you change Joshes name you get Tracin and you get Zach and change his name you get hahaha I can**__**'**__**t tell you if MS. Im to goof for you finds out to much drama. This also from my imagination. **_

_**Please review I see all these stories that haven't been updated in months and they all have 60 something reviews and my last story had over 50 people read it but only 2 review. **_

_**Love yall **_

_**~Chameleon510**_


	2. Secrets

_**Hey guys im so happy that so many people viewed it. Also to xCream I will try to check for mistakes. Also I forgot to say this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does. I only own the plot, a few people, and my imagination.**_

_Cammie's POV_

_ 'Bounce' I feel my bed move as if it was just jumped on. "Good morning honey" "Happy Valentine's day" "Get up, get dress and be ready in 10 minutes" I hear my door open, my eyes still closed as I start to remember last night "Oh and Mom. How long is Zach staying" "A week, maybe longer, however long his parents want him to stay." I smile and log on to my Laptop. Macey is screaming at Bex to find her red flats. You see ever since Macey's parents won the election and got her a huge mac computer and a mac laptop she keeps insisting on picking out our outfits. Hint the cameras in our closets. "Hi guys" "Cammie your just getting your lazy ace up I picked your whole outfit. You're wearing a red v neck with a white under shirt under it White Jeans your white coach purse and red flats. Now get dress." I log off and get dress. _

_ "Woah"Zach said standing in my doorway. "You should stop staring Zach it's not a good look on you" I said with a smirk. "Happy Valentine's day Cammie." "You to Zach." "Grant get down here now moms going to leave us" I hear a light whatever float down the stairs I swear im going to end up choking him. "So Zacky when are we going to tell everyone?" "Zacky? Only you may call me that and today we can try and tell them separately." I hear Bex close his door and I quickly kiss Zach on the cheek and nod. Grant sees us staring at him, and says "Let's go." In a duh voice. _

"_Happy Valentine's Day!" Says an over excited Liz to Macey, Bex and I "Happy Valentine's day" we all say together. "Oh and guys leave your phones on vibrate I have to tell you something really important." I leave not wanting them to make me tell them now. I run to the teachers restrooms and go to the 3__rd__ and biggest stall weird right? Well you see if you flush twice the toilet moves to the side and an elevator comes out once you ride the elevator to the top there's a room an old class room. I added a bean bag chair mini fridge a laptop, radio, and a portable DVD player along with all there chargers. I have to thank Ms.M for helping me sneak these in on one of the wavior days. _

_BRDING! The bell rings. Its first period I have MS.M she won't mind if im late I take out my phone and start texting the girls…._

_Cammie: Hey guyz guess what!XD_

_Bex: First where the hell are you? O and what _

_Macey: Get your Ass to class and WHAT_

_Liz: What they said_

_Cammie: I don't want to come to class now and I can't tell you where but guess what happened with Zach_

_Macey: Cam it's not good for you to like a boy whoz in love with his gf oh and Nick, my bf and your guy bestie, is looking fa u _

_Bex: Cam He goes out with Cindy so get over him _

_Liz: Cammie u no dat he sayz hez goin to stay true to her _

_Cammie: You know what never mind. TTYL have to go to class_

_OMFG my friends don't even let me say anything. I walk in to Ms.M's class and say"I was in that place I told you about" She just nods and I go sit down between Grant and Zach the only spot open. I get a note from Zach that says..._

Where were you?

This place texting the girls

They know?

No they wouldn't even let me say anything about you how's it going with you

About that….

What?

The guys say I shouldn't waste my time on you. You still like Josh etc.'

What's with our friends?

IDK

Oh

Should we tell them?

No they'll say we're crazy

K

Meet me by the teacher's restroom after school

Ok?

_I just smiled, turned, and lay on grants shoulder. Class was just another place for me to be with friends I already know all of this so why listen. I hope the bell rings soon for lunch; I hope im making the right choice. BRDING! Well I hope this is going to be good._

"_What are we doing here?" "Shut up and follow me Zach." He got the hint and followed me I walked into the stall and turned and smiled to him. "Whoa Cammie your being very naughty today" "Whatever Zach that's not why you here just watch." I flushed twice and he stared at the elevator like it was a winning lotto ticket. _

"_Let me show you a tour," I made a circular motion with my arm "what do you think?" "Whoa so no one knows about this place?" "Only Nick" his face fell "and you of course." "So what do you want to do? "Zach questioned "I don't know it's usually just me up here." "Well we could make out, or play Q&A." "Why not both?" I say while pulling out 2 bean bags. He smiled and kissed me. "Zach" "Yes" he said while looking at me "Ask me a question" "Have you and Nick ever been more than friends" I smiled at him and said "Nick is like my brother if I date Nick I might as well date Grant." He smiled and started kissing me again but then my phone rang and I was going to ignore it until he stopped and said answer it. "Hey Nick" "Where are you…wait are you with Zach in the place" "Yeah except I forgot to tell him I told you." Zach looks at me like im crazy "OH well stay safe "he yells in a joking manor while hanging up loud enough for Zach to hear im going to kill him. Zach asks me why I told Nick and I told him I knew he is trust worthy. He tries to kiss me but I pull away "How many girls have you dated before me and how many did you kiss" "3 and 1." I smiled and kissed him until we had to go home._


	3. Aren't Friends the best?

_**So I still didn't get many reviews I mean seriously what a girl has to do to get a simple review that says good or Bad. I mean every time I get a review even if it has criticism I can't help but smile even if I'm pad off. So for this chapter please R&R. **_

_**BTW: I'm changing what Gallagher is (Just Read)**_

_**Anonymous from 2-23-12- Lol that's my friend Joseph aka the inspiration of Grant and I'll try Joseph Also thanks for the R&R.**_

_**Megatron13- Thanks for the R&R. I'm happy you liked it.**_

_**Xcream- Thanks for the R&R. I'm glad you liked it.**_

_Maceys' POV_

_Well it's around 8:00 AM early time to get up when your school doesn't start until 9:45 right? No not when you have to plan 3 peoples out fit through a camera and a micro phone. In the closet also I put a mirror on each door on top of the mirror is. Don't tell the girls they would kill me because whenever they leave the closet open I can see their whole room. _

_I'm wearing a Black V-neck a white undershirt some dark blue jeans and some black boots that Bex and I got together. Bex calls them 'Stripper boots' and got the same size. Bex is wearing an Aqua blue polo shirt with some blue jeans and I'll be nice and let her pick her shoes today. Liz is wearing a sun dress since it's so sunny outside and we are talking about Liz she just adores wearing dresses. I only like wearing them whenever there really short but not to short and also not too girly. Bex is just about the same as me and Cammie…Well dear old Cammie she doesn't really like to wear dresses even though whenever she does she won't stop twirling like a ballerina from how puffy it gets. End the end I end up yelling at her to sit her ass down before she messes up her hair. Let's see what Cammie is wearing….Okay so let's see No Cammie needs to get rid of that maybe she has something on her little cart in her room. Switching cameras. What the hell oh no Cammies got some explaining to do if not I'm going to end up killing her._

_Zach's' POV _

_ "Zach will you be a dear and wake Cammie up for me?" Mrs. Morgan ask as I run downstairs into the kitchen about to get a bowl of cereal "I running a little behind schedule" "No problem Mrs. Morgan" I have to hide in my smirk this is going to be fun._

_Cammies' POV _

_ I feel eyes watching me. What is it 8:00am? Well I'm probably dreaming. Ok I know I'm dreaming because I feel some one kissing me wait I never get to this part in the dream I always wake up as soon as our lips touch. I open my eyes and see Zach standing over me. Wait, Zach is standing over me kissing me. I sit up and look at him and say "What the hell are you doing in here?" "Gallagher Girl what did I tell you about cursing it's not a good look on you" I glare at him "and your mom asked me to wake you up so me being your boyfriend I decided it was the best way to wake you up" I can't help but smile at that I'm officially his girlfriend even if my friends don't know it. Wait. "Gallagher Girl?" I ask completely confused. " Well you love volunteering on at Gallagher Animal Shelter and the way I see it" He looks at me up and down "You are a girl" "Well this girl has to get dressed so get out" I say stealing his smirk. _

_ I log on and see Macey staring at the screen "you're wearing your red shirt that says you know you love me your black skinny jeans and your black coach shoes. See you at school." Wow that was short she's probably pissed off at me for some reason oh please don't be too bad._

_Maceys' POV_

_I had to end our morning talking's with Cammie early. If not I would have cursed her out. I mean Cammie and Zach? He just broke up with Cindy. It's a B day I have Cammie in French she better explain. I mean she has 3 best friends. She didn't tell ME. I wonder who she told. _

_Cammie's POV _

_ I'm so happy its French class; it's my favorite class even though Zach isn't in this class. You see we have A days and B days on A days its classes 1-4 and on B its 5-8. I sit right next to Macey. The only problem is we can __only__ speak French. Maceys walking over perfect I have to see if she's mad at me "Ce que l'enfer est mal avec vous?"(What the hell is wrong with you?)"Why didn't you tell me about Zach" "Wait you know?" I ask completely dropping French "How could you not tell me?" "I'm sorry Mace it's just…" I couldn't handle this I mean my friend looks like she's about to cry from being to mad and being betrayed. I grab my bag, get up, and run out. I here Macey running behind me yelling "Cam wait I can't run in 5inch heels." Well I can't go up there with her following me. I run on to the field it rained 3 days ago and she'll never run on there with her heals on. I stop and text Nick _

_Cammie: Come get your girlfriend she's pissed at field COME Now I have to go up._

_Nick: On my way_

_Nick's POV_

_ "Ms. L may I go to the restroom?" "Go" Okay I wonder what Cam did this time last time I got a text like this she thought I made out with Cammie all thanks to Cindy, Tina and the rest of the of their 'clique'. Wow Cammie ran to the other side of the field and that girl __never__ runs. She'll do 150 push-ups, Sit ups, anything you name but running she doesn't do. Something must have happened._

"_Macey what's going on?" I said a little concerned because Macey looked mad and Cammie was crying. "Nothing lets go" was all she said. I looked at Cammie and smiled reassuringly. She just nodded and __walked__ motioning for me to walk so she could go. _

_Macey's POV_

_ I'm not mad at Cammie for going out with him I'm just mad she didn't tell me. We were supposed to be closer than theat._

_Cammie's POV_

_ Wow I just ran! I'm now up stairs and lying on a beanbag chair listening to music and reading this book by Ally Carter I really love this author. It's now 6__th__ period great. BRIDNG! Well its lunch time. "Hey" Nick says walking in "why are you skipping all your classes? It's a B day. You don't have her until 8__th__."If she told Bex then I'm as good as dead." "Oh. Well why do you always read when you're up here and when you're not reading your typing a new story?" he stated obviously annoyed with my choice "It's better than reality" I say plain and simple. "You want me to stay?" "No I'm good" He walks out and says something I can't really hear. I feel a pair of hands over my eyes and a voice that I would know anywhere "Guess who?" "Harry Potter?" I say testing him only saying names that would annoy him. "No!" "Umm well Peeta?__** (AN: Hunger games any one I loved the movie) **__"It's Zach you really suck at guessing." "I do?" I say with fake shockism __**(AN: Is that even a word?) "**__Yeah so Nick told me what happened. Do you want to talk about it?" "I'm good" He nods and sits by me I lean on him and say "It's my fault isn't it?" "No you wanted to tell them" "A part of me did but you know 'secret boyfriends are the cutest'."I say putting air quotations where they were needed. He nods, stands up, and puts out his hand hinting for me to get up. Sigh "Fine Zach" "Yes I am." This dude is way too cocky. _

_Maceys POV_

_Okay I really don't want to fight with Cammie she is my best friend._

_Cammies POV_

_ Class just started. I should have waited one more class until I came back. I have this class with Macey, Bex, Liz, oh and let's not forget Cindy and her friends. "Cam can I talk to you" "Sure Macey" we walk over to the corner with no doors It's before the final bell so we can do whatever we want "Why the Hell didn't you tell me?" "Idk I just didn't feel like I had to." "You didn't feel like you effing had to tell me that you go out with him?" Macey was now yelling wow she gets mad easily "No Macey why the hell would I need to tell you who I go out with?" My voice is matching the same height now, people are staring and have their phones out recording us but do we care? No. "Wow Cam it was just last year that I freaking told you I liked Zach but do you care no! You've been obsessing with him and now all you are is his rebound girl" "Macey really okay you go out with NICK my guy best friend but does that stop you from getting mad at a girl who actually plans to stay true to a guy?" "Wow Cammie you go out with Zach my ex and he didn't want to tell anyone? That is funny" "Shut the hell up Cindy. No one was talking to you and you problem wouldn't have said nothing if Angel and the rest of your little group was here!" "Cammie would you stop yelling at everyone" "Really Macey? Okay screw you" "Where you going to go Cam your limo doesn't get here until 6:30 even though school gets out at 4:20" "Don't fucking worry about it" with that I left and Macey well who cares?_

_** Okay so I forgot to mention people okay so Grant is my friend Joseph who is like a brother to me Nick is my friend Junior (his name is too hard to say, spell) Cindy is well yeah. Also I need Truths or dares and who they should be for. Lastly well my friends and well most of their friends are having problems with the original Macey so since some of this story is true I'm changing Griselda to Tina and Skyler to Macey. I know your thinking wow just like that you're not being a true friend. Well she's being a real Bitch with a capital B so yeah. If you want to know anything else well to bad it's classified. Hell yeah I'm a spy like that lol. Also do you guys think that I curse a lot outside of Fan fiction? Well I don't I just really get into my writing. Okay bye R&R**_

_**Love y'all **_

_**~Chameleon510**_


	4. Tears make you stronger

_**/3Yo FanFictoners! I'm so sorry I basically abandoned yall. But trust I was still reading stories. Also I will try to take that advice. Dang I just realized how many months I am back this story is. BTW I decided to stop using all real life experiences because it's so late and I can't remember all this so now I'm using a minimum of real and mostly my imagination. Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all charters in GG. /3**_

_**Cammie's Pov**_

_Yeah that was kind of harsh right? No! I'm still in my athletics clothes (Royal Blue shirt and Black shorts.) but I don't care until I finish what I went to do. If Macey wouldn't be so pissed off over me going out with Zach well we wouldn't be in this mess. But you know the thing that gets me? She's not even mad about that. _

_*recap*_

"_Wow Cam it was just last year that I freaking told you I liked Zach, but do you care? No! You've been obsessing with him and now all you are is his rebound girl." "Macey, really? Okay. You go out with NICK my guy best friend. But does that stop you from getting mad at a girl who actually plans to stay true to a guy?" _

_*End recap*_

_I walk very fast to Mr. Franklin's class. Tears running down my face and all and I don't like crying in front of people, but, I. Don't. Care. "Mr. Franklin I need Zach" I say clearly confused. Zach stands up very confused and Mr. Franklin calls both of us towards him. "Cameron what is going on?" Mr. Franklin tries to keep a stern voice but I could always get around that. "Mr. Franklin may I please steel him I __need__ him. Please for me Mr. F?" Grant walks over looking at me with that look that we always use that means 'what the fuck is wrong with you and who do I need to kill?' "Grant I'll tell you later." "Go ahead Miss Morgan and Sit down Mr. Morgan." I mumbled and took Zach's hand pulling him outside in the back of the gym. _

_Tears still running down my face. I drop my bag and stare at him. "What's wrong Cammie?" he asks while he tries to give me a hug. I step away. "Is it true?" "Okay Cammie. Please be more specific because I have no idea what you are talking about." "Am I your rebound girl?" "What?" "Is the only reason you're going out with me because I was there after you broke up with Cindy? So you can say that I can lose one and get a new one? That I was just desperate enough to go out with you? Is it to make Cindy jealous?" Zach hesitates, like he has to think, before saying no. That's all I needed that fidget, hesitation, whatever you want to call it. I did what I seem to be best at lately, I. Ran. Away. _

"_Damn Cammie wait!" I don't have time for it. I run while texting my limo driver to not pick me up today. Tears running down my face. I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm pissed. I go back into gym so I can change clothes. I ignore Cindy and her group laughing. I ignore Maceys death stare which trust me I probably would have died if I didn't ignore it. I ignore Zach running in the __girls'__ gym class behind me. I ignore Cindy saying "Zach baby you don't need that bitch." I ignore Zach telling her to stfu. I ignore Bex and Liz yelling at me to go over there. I ignore the fact that I almost fell down the locker room stairs on the way up. I ignore every sound as I get dressed in 10 seconds on the dot. (I was taking off my shirt and shoes on the way up). I ignore Zach running around the locker room trying to find me. I ignore Zach as he is two steps behind me on my way down the locker room stairs. I try to ignore him as he grabs my hand and spins me around. "Cammie! " Zach yelled. I just looked at him tears keep running down my face. I really don't care that he sees me crying seeing me hurt. I don't care that Cindy probably thinks I'm weak. Teenager Post: She's not crying because she's weak, she's crying because she's been strong too long. He let go of my hand taking a breath. Big mistake. _

_I run away. I leave Zach. Yes I run to the animal shelter. Zach is still at school. I run. I seem to be good at that today. I just run. Until I get there. "Hey squirt what are you doing here?" Abby asks as the door opens, then she sees my face. She walks and grabs her spinney chair, sits down, and motions for me to sit. I sit on the floor in front of her legs. She and I just sit there. She plays with my hair and I cry. I love Aunt Abby. She is the only person to this day who can make me feel better without doing anything. We stay like that for an hour. A puppy in the back starts barking. I get up take out my phone go to my music plug in my head phones. I'm done crying. Teenager post: Cry as hard as you want to, just make sure when you stop crying you never cry for the same reason. I walk and check on the puppy. You see Abby runs this shelter differently than any other shelter. I'll explain later on how it is but I'm not in the mood. Turns out his bowl was just empty. So I refill his bowl and walk out. "Thanks Aunt Abby." "Anytime squirt, if u ever want to talk about what happened come on back or walk to the house. You know Joe and I live close enough to yall." "Okay Abby I will."_

_On my walk home I listen to these songs and they are like super sad but I don't feel like changing them. Teenager Post: DEPRESSED? Earphones in. Volume up. Ignore the whole Damn world…. So yeah that's basically what I do as I walk home. It's like a 30minute walk. I have no idea what's going on around me. All I know is Macey called me 10 times Bex called 5, Liz called 4 times, Nick called 10 times, Zach called 13 times, Grant called 15 times, and I had about 56 text total which I'm ignoring until later. They can wait. I mean Macey is probably calling to go off on me. Bex is probably calling to support Macey. Liz is probably calling to find out where I am. Nick is calling to be Nick the best friend. Zach is calling for who knows what. Grant is calling to check on his baby sister and murder whoever he needs to (I'm not joking we know where to hide the body and everything) and the text messages are from everyone who knows what's going on. I'm not even going to go inside. No. I'm hoping the fence and going to my swing set that we used to play on all the time and just set on a swing listening to music. Fucking Perfect by pink was playing. Damn Grants calling. _

"_Hello" _

"_What happened?" Grant yells _

"_Damn Grant that's my ear." _

"_Your ear will live now as for other people I don't know. So where are you?"_

"_Home"_

"_No you're not I'm in your room." _

"_Look out the window"_

"_Oh come here"_

_ "What G?" I ask while putting my phone on the charger. "What happened Cammie?" "Ask Zach, Macey, Liz, Cindy, her group, and your girlfriend. I'm pretty sure you'll hear a lot of stuff and then you can choose what you want to believe. Now get out I have to do something." As soon as he leaves I close the door, lock it, blast my music and read my text messages. Basically they said stuff like slut, really Cam r u that desperate? Cam we got to talk! Answer your phone, etc. Wow you know what I'm going to sleep even if it's only 8 I am going to sleep. I take an extra-long shower put on my grey jogging pants and a purple undershirt and lay down. _

_Its 9am I walk to my closet and look for something to wear. I disabled the cameras as soon as I woke up so yeah I'm done with that. I also found a mini camera on my mirror I wonder how that got there. I find my favorite outfit: lime green really short shorts (so short that the jacket is longer than It.), teal & lime green halter top, lime green and teal sandals, my teal aero jacket and my matching earrings. My hair is done with lose curls and I have my teal coach purse to go with it. "Morning everyone". I saying coming down the stairs, while zipping up my jacket. Damn! I stop and look at the bottom of my stairs. Freak he's still here. I mean he just got here like 2 days ago but still. So I grab a Special K bar and walk out the door. I'm about to walk to school when Grant pulls me towards the limo. "No Grant I'm walking" "No Cammie even if Zach is there you still have to ride. I mean what are you going to do when you're In Ms. M's class? You sit in between him and me. Also why the hell didn't you tell me about y'all?" Whoa first Grant is making sense and he is using correct grammar. I say "Ever what Grant and because my friends didn't want to let me say anything and if I told you, you would have told Bex." __**(AN: Ever what: Whatever backwards just something that my friends and I do also other words so if something doesn't make sense than that's why) **__I get in the limo and listen to music while looking out the window the whole time. No talking from me which trust me rarely happens. Also no one really knows that I'm wearing my favorite outfit. I feel Zach looking at me the whole way Teenager Post: I wonder what you're thinking about when you're looking at me._

_ I walk into class early for once and ask Ms. what we are doing today. I'm all hyper and over happy which btw I'm so not. Teenager Post: I'm sad, hurt, angry, mad disappointed. But you know what? I'll put on a happy face and move on. It will hurt but, I will survive… Apparently are watching a movie and it doesn't have anything to do with our grades. I take off my jacket and talk to Ms. M over the computer on her desk. Josh walks in and goes "Dang Cammie your shorts are short" Causing everyone that's in the class right now to look (stare) Well I'm pissed already and I live by my motto (Carpe Diem) {__**AN: I read a fan fiction for the Clique by Cliquefan4eva who inspired me with that motto also I went to urban dictionary} "**__Dang Josh you sure do know a lot about short shorts. I mean I know you know a lot about things that come small. I mean big things come in small packages but you're very tall for someone our age so I guess small things come in big packages. " I say, hey it means seize the day so I did, I think. He just turns away while the class laughs and Ms. M tries to hold one in. I see Zach staring up my shorts so I turn to him and say something I read Lisa Harrison say "Zach did I ask you to take my temp?" "No?" "Then why are you all up my butt?" _

_The class was doing that thing where everyone goes ooohhhh but of course 'miss I'm too good for you' had to say something. Cindy, I may look happy but this isn't the time to mess with me "Oh wow Cammie you know you enjoy Zach looking up your ass. Just like you enjoy being his rebound girl. Take advice from the girl who went out with Zach and is currently going out with Josh" "Shut the hell up Cindy. Hold up one second and then you continue saying shit but watch what you say sweetie because Karma's my sister and we're both bitches." I turn towards Zach. "So Zach how far did you go with Cindy?" "1__st__ base" he says with no hesitation. It's true. "Now I don't remember a lot of things but didn't we, Zach, get to 2__nd__ almost 3__rd__?" "Yes" he says his eyes looking like where are you going with this? "Well ladies and gentlemen who decided to watch this because you have nothing better to do, oh and Cindy, I'm no genius but isn't the 'shot' supposed to try and make it in before the rebound? I mean the shot had a lot more time. Because the way I'm seeing it Zach didn't put much effort into first shot but put a lot of effort into making that rebound. Even though his team mate crushed that and made the rebound go bye bye" Yeah I said a lot and I think we can all translate what that means. "Shut up Cammie you make it sound like were playing with a bunch of aggressive sweaty boys" she says in an ew voice "I don't know about you Cindy but I like playing with boys especially when they're aggressive and sweaty. I thought you did too or did Miss WBA trade teams?" "Whatever Cameron" "Ever what." I correct while steeling Zach's smirk and she storms out the room. Cammie start the movie Ms. M says "Okay" I call after her running after Cindy._

_Laughing, I sit on my desk in the back and listen to music. The song I don't want you back by Eamon was playing when I get a text from Zach: Nice Gallagher Girl I look at him, and see him smirking at me. I turn up my music and listen to the lyrics, *Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now*, I look at my phone and hit delete. *Fuck all the kisses they didn't mean jack* I make my music louder for him to hear clearer. *Fuck you, you hoe I don't want you back* He looks like he was paying attention to the movie the whole time.*you thought…You could…keep this shit from me, yeah. Ya burnt bitch. I heard the story.* Unfortunately Grant heard the song. He looked at me and sent a text that said _

_Really? Nice choice in songs but that's kind of harsh isn't it? _

_No it isn't. I didn't make the lyrics, I just agree with them._

_Ever what._

_BRDING! Good I didn't want to be in there much longer. I get my stuff and walk out the class. I walk around and look out at the view. Our town may not be big but there is an awesome view outside. "Hey" "What are you doing up here?" "Nice way to say hi to your best friend" "Okay?" I sat down and got on my computer to start adding more music to my phone and plugging in my phone into my IHome and blasting the song Trust issues by Drake. "Depressed huh?" "No!" "Cam it's me the one you taught how to read every emotion and this" he motions towards the IHome *you're the only one 'because I don't trust these bitches…* "means you're depressed." "Okay even if I am why you are here, shouldn't you be in the café with your gf?" I say making sure to make your louder than the other words. "I don't always want to sit with her at lunch" "Nick" I say using his own method against him "It's me, the only person besides your close family that knows that Preston is your cousin" "Fine damn it's just I don't want you and Macey fighting. You're my best friend and she is my girlfriend." "NMP so you're just going to have to talk to her becau-"BRDING! "We'll talk later" he says quickly while going down first which means I had time to get my phone and stop it from playing fucking perfect by Pink and put my stuff up. I walk to Honors Algebra great I sit at a table with Bex, Macey, and Liz, Great! To top it all off I'm late._

_Note the sarcasm. I walk in and sit down. "Hi Cam" they all say. WTF? Just yesterday they- and then-"Hi?" I say totally confused "Why the confused face Cam?" "Just yesterday yo-. " "That was yesterday Cam. I'm so sorry I went off on you like that I was just mad you didn't tell me yet you told Nick MY boyfriend so I was pissed and then you got Zach and I remembered last year we were trying to get him with me and then you fell for him an-." "Shut up Macey" I say with an angry voice. I laugh at her expression "I forgive you okay? Wow Mace you should have seen your expression!" "Okay next plan get Zach back for hurting you" said Bex and trust me I would hate to be Zach. "What about Cin-" "Cammie here took care of her in 1__st__ I heard she was crying since Cammie dissed her and went farther than her with Zach" We all laughed and said our saying "Karma's my sister and we're both bitches." We all say finishing at the same time. We planned completely ignoring Mr. Franklin all class and boy after school with all our friends over on the side of the house with the game and most importantly media room. While the parents were planning and telling their kids to be ready in 5 hours 32 minutes 45 seconds and 13 milliseconds Bex, Liz, Macey and I were getting in position for our plan to begin. But what kind of plan could happen at a movie night?_

_**So yeah some song lyrics of some of my favorite 'my heart is broken' songs and I tried to make it more interesting also please can someone please tell me what OOC means? I've been on Fan fiction for like 8 months and been reading them for over 2 years and yet I still have no idea what it means thanks. Other Disclaimers: Credit to Tumblr, Drake, Eamon, and Pink**_

_**-Carpe Diem-**_

_**Chameleon510**_


	5. After this? I need a drink

_**Zach's POV**_

_What. The. Hell! I swear Cindy is ruining my life. I only went out with her because she said we were going to be 'The It' couple and then we can go our separate ways. I swear I know she never wanted to break up and we agreed to make it look like she broke up with me but this is going too far. I broke with her. End of story. Only her and I know that. I broke with her because I liked Cammie. No one knew that. Now Cammie thinks that she was my rebound girl just because I didn't want to tell her that I liked her for the past year. She wasn't my rebound she was my first pick. I cant believe I went through all this and finaly was about to fix things with Cammie and then shit started happening. _

_*Flashback* _

"_So Zach you get the last vote which movie should we watch?" Cammie asked._

_ It was either The never ending story or some other movie that I cant pronounce. I know what you're thinking really that's the choices? Well that's the thing at a movie night here. We put on a movie that looks all sweet and innocent incase the adults come in and new play different games that the adults would kill us if we figured it out._

"_The never ending story of course," I say back with a smirk "Oh and Macey what game today?" _

"_Truth or Dare the way we play it" Macey said and had that look in her eye. I would hate to be anyone who got picked by her. We all set up and Liz and Jonas set up this thing that alerts us when an adult comes. I noticed that they turned the same way and got really close and started blushing. Funny they are dating but still get nervous around each other. Honestly they're the best couple out of us all. _

"_So Cammie Truth or dare?" Bex asks_

"_Truth for starters" She says smiling. Im not surprised she always starts off with truths and then likes really risky dares. _

"_Um… Help people? Im her best friend I know all I need to know." Bex said looking at all the guys_

"_Are you really over Zach?" Nick askced which got my attention. I was busy telling Cindy to leave me alone because I was 'watching a movie 'with Cammie, Grant and everyone else. I acted like I didn't hear anything because I wanted to hear her honest answer._

"_Um… Pass?" Cammie said sounding like wtf would you ask me that_

"_Cameron Ann Morgan," Macey said in her best Mom voice "You know the rule about Truth or Dare. You have to do it. No if,s ans or buts about it. Also don't forget. Tell the truth because trust at least one person in this group knows the truth."_

"_Fine. No I wish I-" Cammie started but didn't get to finish_

"_Hey everyone!" Cindy walked in the room as if it was something she did everyday._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" said Bex who looked like she was about to kill her in 3 second. _

"_Well I was texting Zac-" she started but didn't finish_

"_Zach? What the hell you know our meetings are invatition only. I don't want the mayor of hoe ville here." Cammie yelled._

"_I didn't invite her I was telling her to leave me alone so I could 'watch a movie' with yall." I explained._

"_GET OUT!" Grant yelled "NOW Cindy! You haven't done anything to Cammie but hurt her. All because you wanted Zach for popularity. Just like your best friend Tina tried to get with me!"_

"_I don't know what youre talking about" Cindy tried_

"_Really? So you weren't in the hallway 10 minutes after school on ythe same day Cammie broke up with Zach talking, wait, no gossiping with Tina? You weren't saying that you would do what you need to to Cammie to get back to the top and stay there?"_

"_Well yo-"_

"_get out" I said finally speaking up._

"_What Zachy? You don't mean that" she says stepping towards me_

"_Yes I do. I was okay at the beginning helping you but only because I felt bad for you because you got picked on. I told you I really liked Cammie, I told you I wanted things to end. I let you say that you broke up with me. I helped you get with Josh. You agreed to leave me alone because I really like Cammie. I ignored the fact that you kept trying to come back. But then you say that you'll do whatever you need to to Cammie? Bitc-" whats up with everyone getting interrupted?_

"_Zach we're queen bitches, shes not anything but a wanna be bitch." Said Bex staring at Cindy looking like she was planning a way to kill her and get away with it._

" _well then Prick, back off and leave because I care to much about Cammie weather she hates me or not to let you hurt her physically or emontionally." I finished._

"_You cant tell me to leave a house weather youre visiting or not." She tried sounding pissed_

"_But I can" wow Cammie spoke up. "Out now or else" _

"_Yes im scarred of Cameron the girl who has never gotten into a real fight at school"_

"_You don't need to be scarred of me. Enough BS. Go ahead Bex." Wow Cammie must really hate her._

_Bex stepped forward and Cindy took out running saying something that sounded like I didn't wanna be here anyway. Bex was about to chase her but Grant grabbed her and tried to calm her down. Funny I think Grant is the only person who can stop Bex from hurting someone. _

"_Well that was a fun game of the truth be told and for you guys trip down memory lane" Macey says sounding super bored. "Anyway Cam answer the question!"_

_I slip out the room and go up to my room. I know I should stay and see what Cam says but I don't want a game to tell me. I want her to want to say it. _

_*End Flashback*_

_Cammies POV_

"_Fine no im not." I still am pissed with Cindy. Oh well and I mean did you hear that? He cares about me. Or maybe its not like that maybe he just said that. "hey yall where did Zach go?"_

"_who knows Cammie? Your house is huge theres a lot of places to look. So you look in the attic, you in the basement, yo-" Bex was rambling._

"_why don't we start in his room?" Jonas said. _

"_so um I guess I will go" I said_

_I run up the stairs and sliiped on the 6__th__ stair. Wow. Nice Job Cammie you've lived in this house since you were two and you trip? Nice job._

"_Zach?" I say while knocking. _

"_hey whats up?" He opens the door_

"_um you left in the middle of 'movie night'. Are you okay?" I say walking into his room sitting on the bed. _

"_oh sorry bout that I just didn't want to stay during truth or dare."_

"_and why is that" I say biting my lip_

"_um" _

"_awe you don't trust me?" I ask walking to his computer chair._

"_No I do"_

"_then what Zach?" I say fake pouting_

"_can I ask you something? Why are you suddenly talking to me?" he said not even waiting for me to say yes._

"_well I just don't like being mad at people for to long unless they deserve it" _

"_so you aren't mad at me?" he asks pulling my chair closer to him on the bed with his foot._

"_why do you care?"_

"_Gallagher girl you know I like and care for you." _

"_well no Zachery Im not mad at you."_

"_well isn't that Goode?" he asks leaning forward_

"_is it?" I say leaning in a little bit_

"_it is." He says smirking leaning in more. We were now kissing distance and I swear he was about to kiss me if it wasn't for my stupid brother._

"_CAM IS HE IN HERE? I hear grant yelling as he walks in "oops" _

"_Hi Grant" he says looking up not even bothering to back up. I try and push my chair back but I feel Zachs foot tighten up around the bottom of my chair. Damn this boy must be pretty confident, considering hes hitting on his best friends little sister who he put through hell. Yet he still doesn't back off. Literally. _

"_Um Cam? Macey and Bex wanted me to find you to see if you found Zach. Which I see you did. Looks like youre bout to go exploring but yeah come on Bex will kill me if I don't bring yall back. Oh and Zach let go of the chair im not who you need to protect her from" He says the last part half joking half serious. _

"_Now where were we?" he says looking directly at me. _

"_We were going back down stairs because I want something to drink."_

"_Dang" _

"_Awe the cooky baby didn't get what he wanted. How does it feel?"_

_I laugh and stand up and start walking out the room. I feel him touch my arm when I get to the door. I turn around to see what he wants and I feel lips. Wtf? Did he just kiss me? Wait.. aren't we over? Or is this his way of.. you know what? Fuck it. Just as I get over the shock and start kissing him back he pulls off. Well. He starts walking down the stairs pulling me with him. Just before we get to the bottom stair he says_

"_Just so you know Gallagher Girl. It feels Goode," I look at him like uh elaborate. ",Not getting what I want how I want it. It feels Goode especially with you." With that he went in there with our I guess he's mysterious. _

"_Hey guys" I say walking in and sitting on a bean bag chair "I want a drink"_

"_Okay what do you want? Coke, Dr Pepper, Sprite, Che-" _

"_Liz!" I swear sometimes my friends are clueless. "Not that drink I want a Smirnoff, or a margarita, or crown and coke. Something"_

"_Cammie no." way to go Liz I knew you would not get me one. Fine ill get one one way or another. I stand up._

"_Fine ill get it my self."_

"_Cammie No!" I hear Grant, Liz and Jonas yell at the same time. _

"_Okay guys I know im the youngest and all do the month im born, but I know what I want and its something going through my veins and making me feel extra happy. _

"_Cammie how many times have you ever drank anything?!" Thanks Zach now you want to be protective over me_

"_3 times my whole life, I think"_

"_Cammie no." wow thanks Zach_

"_Macey?" she just shook her head "Bex? Nick?"_

"_Well Cammie you know im not much of a drinker." Nick said while Bex just shook her head. _

"_Fine." I try and slip out but Liz grabs my arm. "Liz let go." _

"_Cam listen to Liz."_

"_Why! I want a drink!" I yell at them. As soon as I turn around Grant runs and blocks the door, Zach grabs me by the waist and Macey, Nick, Bex, Liz and Jonas each cover a window. Wow. But I just want a drink. I don't know why but I do. "Zach! Let me go! Grant Move!" _

"_No Camster" my brother is gonna get kicked. As soon as I get ready to kick him Zachs leg traps my leg and then somehow we fall with me landing on bottom. But lucky for me Zach supported himself. Then out of no where which I guess you could call predictable ifyou weren't me Zach leans down and kisses me._

"_So do you like being on bottom Gallagher girl? Or should we trade places. Trading places!" he says the last part singing the song. _

"_Um guys did we miss something?" Liz says from the window she was blocking._

"_Grant you owe me five bucks, Liz you owe me ten and Bex you owe me fifty. And here is your sixty Nick." Macey says counting out sixty for Nick_

"_Zach get off me. G-"_

"_You know you like me on you."_

"_Everwhat. Guys yall bet on us?" I say confused/ wow they either must have found us entertaining or something. _

"_Yep Grant said yall weren't getting back together. Liz said yall where gonna get together and hide it. Bex said that you would turn him down. And I said that you where gonna get back together at school in Ms Moreheads class. Nick said yall where gona get together some coky way with Zach being his annoying cocky self." Macey explained as if it was all that simple._

"_Oh" I said still thinking about it. _

"_Bro get off my sister before you get any ideas"_

"_Everwhat Grant." _

"_So are yall official? I mean Zach didn't as-" Nick shut up_

"_Nick you don't have to ask sometimes things are just understood that the person would say yes." _

"_Exactly Macey" I say as I take out running towards the bar until I slip and fall. Damn is it supposed to hurt? Am I suppose to be seeing people? I see Mr and Mrs Goode. Wait im not dreaming. _

"_Cammie are you okay?" Zach says running over grabbing my head and kissed the top of it. Wow. Did he even notice his parents? Nope. Mr Goode clears his throat. "Uh hi dad, mom, why are you back so early?" _

"_That's what we came to discuss with the parents. We where having a wonderful time until Cindy called." This wanna be bitch is going down and who better to do it than my P.I.R (partner In revenge) aka the other queen bitch? _

"_Bex! Come here now! I need you!" I tell her what I was thinking. _

"_Okay what time when and how do we get pass the cameras?" _


	6. Partys, Revenge my friends and I

**Cammies POV**

"Okay so here's what's going to happen Cindy…" Bex is telling her. Ha I know this should be counted as a crime, tying up Cindy, sneaking into the school and stuff but hey Karmas a Bitch and so am I.

"You're going to leave Cammie and Zach the hell alone," said Macey

"Tell that wanna be bitch Tina to leave me and Grant alone,"

"And tell the whole school what really happened" I finished

"And If I don't? You don't have jack on me bitch."

"That's my name don't wear it out. You really should stop complementing me flattering will get you nowhere." Bex can be funny and pissed at the same? Nice.

"Chick it doesn't matter what we got on you. Plus you don't know anything about us. You know my name not my story." I say

"So what, it's not you have proof."

I pull out my IPhone 4s out my boot and hit play. It played a confession from Cindy and Tina gossiping and saying their true intentions about us.

"Fine ill back off."

"Damn chick you give up easily. I was looking for some fun, starting with your hair" I smiled pulling out a pair of scissors out of my boots.

"Um Cammie what all do you keep in your boots? "Liz asks as I just smile mischievously.

"Well girls without Cindy messing with us this year should be perfect." Macey says confidently.

*3 months later*

"WHOS ALL GOING TO CAMMIES END OF THE YEAR PARTY tonight?!" Macey announces at lunch

Cheers erupt throughout the cafeteria.

*That night*

"Cammie where the hell are you? Everyone is already here and we are in your dressing room waiting for you!" Macey is yelling at me. Oh yeah they're supposed to do my hair. "Well chicks if this effing train would come on! I swear everything is going wrong! I had to rush and finish the CD's. I barely got any sleep last night some of the people I really wanted to go can't go and I feel like if this train doesn't move I am going to cry!" "Cammie, sweetie please don't cry. If you cry I'm going to cry and you know to Morgan's shouldn't be crying at the same time." my mom said from the driver's seat. "Cam don't you dare cry! It's not your fault and if you cry I'm going off on your other party planner!" "Well I'll be there soon the train finally moved. Also the surprise that yall keep begging to know will be reviled." "Well Cammie you and you mom need to speed it up because Zach just walked in, with his parents and Cindy's whole group noticed and did something to get his attention!" Liz said. That wanna to be Bitch!

"Come help me get this stuff out the car. Also get to keep an eye on that WBB Kelly, Angel, Jordan, Emma, Floidrika and all the other girls that we sit with at lunch. But only the ones Macey and Bex approves and get them to meet me in the dressing room! Now help me because I'm in between being the it's my party and ill cry i9f I want to, okay mom get that in the trunk," I lower my voice "Or the it's my party and ill beat the hell out of you chick. Otherwise known as the Party-villa!" and with that I see 3 girls running out the building, 1 wearing a hot pink Sun dress that flows out at the bottom and black flats, the other wearing a blue dress with black converse (Well it did say dressy casual) and the last one coming out is wearing a simple but cute and well accessorized teal shirt and a black skirt and black heals. AKA my best friends in the world Liz, Bex and Macey. I felt so plain wearing my volleyball shorts and my too tight at the boobs blue tank top. "Come on Cam you have to change and we need to do your hair it looks like that train ran over your hair! I mean really a sloppy bun Cam? For your entrance? Hellz No surrounds her grab stuff and make sure no 1 can see her face. Or hair" my amazing friend Macey McHenery everyone.

When we walk in the dj is playing 'Party Rock Anthem' By LMFAO. We hurry and run through the building straight to the dressing room. When I turn to close the door I see Zach smirking at me. I look to see why he's smirking. Wow why am I not surprised? Zach's staring at my outfit.

"Ow!" I scream "Macey!"

"Beauty's a pain Cam so get dress so we can do your hair and make-u-"I cut her off

"No Make-up Mace. You know I don't like make-up! It's called I stay natural" I make a hand wave over my body as if saying every part of my body is real.

"Just because it's your party I'll let you." She says with a pout.

My hair is most likely going to be burnt after this. Ha, I'm not that surprised that Macey and Bex are fighting over which way to do my hair. I swear my friends are crazy but I love them anyway. I hear a knock on the door and my mom yelling to hurry up we're not going on TV. Ha she's both right and wrong because I'm kind of going to be on TV. We're being recorded. When there finally finished I loved how they did my hair. Now me, I set the theme for the party. My colors are Pink, Teal, and Zebra and I don't really like pink that much. So I am wearing a zebra no sleeve shirt that has ruffles in the front and is just low enough without being to hoish **(A&N- Yes I just made this a word) **and some black shorts. With Zebra flip flops and I have a teal clip with feathers on it in my hair. I so don't wear bows no matter how much Macey and Liz try and make me, at least Bex agrees with me.

When we walk in they all look at me wondering now who could that be. Zach looks like he's thinking damn she looks good. I hear Josh look at Macey and say damn she's fine. I hear one of Zach's homeboys say damn I wish that she was mine I wonder which one of us they're talking about. The girls look too when we step in the place most of them hate it shows on their face the real girls know and it's only a few, they give props where props are do secure in themselves so there not phased. But the insecure girls all caught in a daze looking us up and looking us down their smiles turn into a frown can't find nothing to talk about they start to hate they start to pout.

"Who do yall think yall are?! I see how yall are just looking at us!" Cindy yells out I feel Bex about to say something but I tell her to wait and I turn to Cindy.

"I'm a superstar I thought you knew by the way I dress and the things I do. Independent woman, all the way another day another dollar, another dollar another day. I smile at her and turn to my friends who are seriously about to die laughing, it's an inside joke that even you don't know about.

"Independent huh? Then why were you crying when you found out about Zach earlier this year. Plus he buys you drinks whenever yall go out" This chick seriously thought I deleted that mess huh?

"If I want a drink I buy my own a glass of crown or a shot of patron, apple martini or a long island tea, anything I want I can buy for me." I look at her like hit me with your best shock. Oh wow I just noticed that everyone was staring at me, including the dj.

"So you buy those clothes? As if, it's not like they're cute."

"Chick listen, I like to rock heals, I like to rock boots, anything I rock best believes it's cute. Now chick listen this is one of the last parties's this school year so calm down and listen." I step close to her and talk only loud enough for us to hear. "Don't worry about Bex because thanks to you this school year has changed me. I'm not worried about you. But you should be worried about the other side of me because you don't wanna see me. You don't wanna see these hands you don't wanna see all the drama I will bring. So just be warned you should peep this? Don't take my kindness for my weakness." I step closer and give her a hug so her friends who are listening to hard can't hear" Don't be fooled by this pretty little face I will bust you on your ace I will put you in your place. So mind your own and let us be because you don't want to see me." With that I give her a hug just to show her that I can be mean but I'm also nice.

"I thought you were the nice" one she said as if questioning herself. And I am, well after Liz, sometimes, I mean I can be nice but I can also be a real bitch. My friends and I aren't going to act fake. If we wanna be mean then we will. If we wanna be nice than we will. Let me explain.

Macey- Can be super bitchy if you get on her wrong side, isn't as girly as people think, will hurt you in a second if you hurt her friends or family

Liz- The smallest one of our group, people think she's super nice but come on people! This isn't a book we are all human! She will curse you out in less than a second, she's dramatic, 1 of my best friends. She's super girly, and she's is one of the best people to get advice from.

Bex- The one that's kind of like a twin to me, Were kind of the same size and I gotta admit I'm kind of jelly by how easy she becomes friends with people and how comfortable people get around her. She's one of the few people I let myself cry around. She's my P.I.R. (Partner in Revenge), and I tell her almost everything. I know that if I jumped off a bridge she would probably jump with me. She's also queen bitch and Karmas other sister.

Nick- He's your all around the world guy. He's super fun and active. Lots of people mess with him but they know I'll hurt them if I find out. He's like super awesome and anyone is lucky to be friends with him.

Jonas- Ha he looks innocent at first glance. But he's awesome, he will yell at you for no reason and he and Liz are like opposites, I could explain him in like a hundred ways but it's complicated so I'm just going to let him speak for him self

Grant- My brother, He's moody but also really fun. He doesn't let people in. He lets Bex in of course but that's because he loves her. But he also does thongs that he's not proud of. He's judged by how he dresses. He will get mad at you in a second even if you didn't mean it like that. But it's seriously impossible to stay mad at him, you would probably end up being mad at yourself. He's intimidating that's probably why when were in our brother sister fights I let him be the one to decide if he's done not talking to me. That and he's an awesome brother and friend, say what you want about him but I think that if you trust him with something then your secrets safe. The only thing I ever really wonder is if he cares about me and his friends that he let in or if it was all an act.

Me- I'm shy, but I'm outgoing. I can be your best friend but I can also be your worst nightmare. I love to write because it's the one place where I can be myself and not worrying about what other people think. I may look like I don't care but I might be minutes away from tears. My music can tell you everything about me. I don't trust people easily. I seriously have trust issues. So if I let you inside and call you my best friend or 'brother' or even buddy, don't take advantage of that because I don't forgive easily. I'm stubborn. I won't call you first unless I'm determined. I want everyone in the world to be happy before I am, but there are 2 sides of me. If I get mad I will either snap at everyone or just stay silent mentally planning revenge. I was serious when I said Karmas my sister and were both bitches Ha I'm Queen bitch. Bex and I made that up because it's true. I will act like everything's fine even though I'm falling apart even apart.

So yeah. We're complicated but we love each other and I doubt I ever will find friends like them. I didn't say Zach on purpose. So on with the party, did I mention that we are having a slumber party in this hotel sweet afterwards? Well yeah so I was having fun at the party until I got dragged into the bathroom by my friends. Awe hell what happened.

"Cammie if you don't get those Wanna be Bitches I swear this party is going to turn from a good bye school party to a hello ass kicking good bye Cindy's followers."

"Pause. May I ask what happened?"

"Well we were dancing and then that bitch just asked for it-"

_**I know I'm evil but I think that that's a good place to stop, ha my English teacher does that. Well this chapter has Esme, Fabi, Skyler and I mainly in it. Also Andrew, Junior, Joseph and ha nope not telling you who Zach is. Also all those things I said about me and my friends are true. Or at least it's what I think.**_


End file.
